everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Elise Chanting
Elise Chanting is the daughter of The Enchantress, from the fairy tale Beauty and the Beast. Created and owned by http://vampheart410.deviantart.com/ Elise is the next Enchantress to instil the curse upon either the Prince or Princess into a Beast and enchant the castle into household objects. Yet even having great power, Elise also wants to make sure everyone just follows theire true selves. Already signed her Legacy Day, Elise isn't just going to do her part in her story but to help others fair in Justice and Truth. : : Character Elise mostly watches from afar as she is very friendly but other duties of being the next Enchantress until her mothers power finally fades letting Elise be the next all powerful Sorceress. Being a Royal, Elise feels that even with her Royal duties she also helps the Rebels with their stories as well. Feeling that many Rebels do not get happy ever afters doesn't mean they should be shunned by others. Elise helps Mother Goose who is the Counselor of the school, helping others by listening and giving advice when it is most needed when Mother Goose isn't in the office. Feeling that everyone should be Fair with each other knowing both the sides have a tale to tell. Ever so wise, passionate, loyal, trustworthy, fair along with a cunning side like her mother to help find what ones true self is for every Rebel and Royal alike. Elise also sometimes gets into trouble with switching people into different bodies to teach them a lesson, even if it is for a good cause. Appearance Elise looks very much like her mother as her pale blonde hair was held up in a ponytail letting the long locks fall in wavy while curling at the tips near her thighs. In sunlight her hair being so pale makes it look like she is ever glowing. Soft pink rose color eyes with long thick eyes lashes that make her ever so alluring. Pale skin with sweet cotton candy pink lips that was always showing in a soft smile. Her dress is fluttery light dress to resemble petals of a flower to give a flowing form of elegant as she walked or flew. Leggins of the swifting dark smoke with mixture of rose and green mixed; white cyrstal heels with emeralds as the heel. Re-Design This is the re-design of Elise Chanting outfit that I just recently drew. Her hair is is gathered in the back as it is held up by a crystal mirror clip w ith white crystal beads decorated aruond the mirror; and now her hair has a pale pink streaks now. Wearing a drapped dress as it gatheredin front and under her breast; along with a see through glittering cape that is attached to the dress. Crystal beads are decorated under her breast line, glittering black leggins, white crystal beads around her neck and right wrist. Her heels are made of the same white crystal with the heel being a huge crystal with smaller ones above her ankles; crystal beading wrapped around her ankles. 'Fairy Tale http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Beauty_and_the_Beast 'Interests' ' '''Elise, whenever she isn't hanging with her friends she is often in her garden tending to her enchanted roses she keeps locked in a secret green house. She enjoys shopping, as well as creating magic mirrors for her story line which takes a great deal of time to make as she only created three for now. Among other things she does watch most of the other classmates in the act ivies while watching in secret. Especially poor little Odila, Daughter of the Ugly Duckling from Duchess Swan who miss treats her. Hence she pulls small little pranks on Duchess such as making her fall in mud or when she talks all she does is squawk. Elise also is good friends with her Story Book friend Rosabella who is suppose to be the next 'Belle' in the Beauty and the Beast story. Rosabella knows that Elise changes a prince to be a Beast but doesn't want to be in story as she has her own reasons. Elise supports her in her decisions and is always there when Rosabella needs to be away from everyone and just relax at Elise's room. 'Favorite/Least Food' Being her super favorite food would be chocolate mouse cake. Her least would be peas, mushrooms, and olives. Never really had a liking to them. 'Allergies' ' Elise is, well the crazy thing is she is allergic to Roses. Yes, the very thing she has to give to the Prince or Princess who will become the next Beast. So Elise actually creates a special Rose that won't let her sneeze uncontrolollably or brak out in a rash if touched by the petals or pollen. Normal rose she stays away from the Roses around teh school though often sneezes when the pollen gets into her nose. '''Pets Elise pet is actually a male barn owl who she enchanted to talk, he told her that his name is Myth. Very wise all though often acts childish on some occasions but is very good friends with Elise. '''''Legacy Day Elise watched below as sat on one of the roof tops as Legacy Day was taking place below. Having already signed her Legacy Day, she felt the need not to dress up as she graduated last year. Now, Elise only stayed as she continued to take other classes she wasn't able to take as she waited for the next Beauty and Beast to appear for her story and theirs could begin. Myth, her good friend who was a barn owl sat in her lap feeling delighted as Elise stroked his feathers. "Next we have, Apple White," Elise grimaced as the young girls name was spoke, as she could hear everyone cheer on the Royal side for her. "I see a rotten Apple," Elise spoke calmly as she watched in disdain. Myth opened his coal eyes as he looked down below then back up at Elise. "You do not like her do you?" he spoke in a British voice which was smooth like cream. Elise sighed as she leaned back on the tiled roof, "Not really no as I am Fair with everyone but lately she has been rotten as I can see on the inside. Always nagging and wanting Raven to do it just because so she can have her Happily Ever After. Nothing Fair comes from her as she is rotten." Elise sat up again as she watched Apple sign her the book, "I don't like how I feel about Apple due to the fact my powers are to see ones true self and from Apple all I see is-" "Prejudice." "Yes, she won't let Raven have a word in to talk about this day as it is always about Apple. I don't like myself being unfair with anyone especially Apple but I believe everyone is blind. I hate sounding so-" "Discomfort." "Thank you Myth - oh look it's Ravens turn now!" Both watched in silence as Rave Queen walked up to the Legacy Day book. "I am Raven Queen, daughter of the Evil Queen." Elise was holding her breath as she gripped the end of her dress as she leaned over the edge listening in anticipation. "And I pledge um-" Raven looked back at Apple who was excited that she was going to get her happily ever after while not noticing how uneasy Raven looked. The key appeared as Raven took the key that was made for her and opened the book. Raven watched as the pages turned showing what she was supposed to do in the story. Elise could tell that Raven looked sick to her stomach as she watched the pages turn to more distasteful pictures of what will become of her in the Snow White fairy tale. Finally, a mirror appeared showing Raven trapped forever in a mirror like her mother which made her gasp in fright. As the mirror changed into a feather, Raven went to take the feather but then stopped. Elise was filled with excitement as she knew what Raven was going to do. "I am Raven Queen, and I am going to write my own Destiny. My Happily Ever After starts now!" Raven closed the books as the mirrors shattered. "YES!" Elise jumped up from her spot as she floated in the air while jumping for excitement as many of the other Rebels did the same. "Woah!" Myth flew in the air as he watched his best friend flying about and jumping up and down with excitement. "I knew she could do it! I knew it!" Elise stood on te roof top as she smile wide down upon Raven as Elise knew this year at Ever After High was going to be exciting. "Magic isn't always Ever Lasting." ''Thronecoming'' The color is going to have a galaxy look like at the end of Beauty and the Beast where the Beast transforms back into a human prince. All the stars or lights falling are on her dress making it sparkle and glow in the dark blackish grey background. The black vines with thornes symbolize the bind she has with the rose and whom ever she curses into a Beast. Knowing that until the curse is broken the magic that is wrapped around the Prince or Princess, the magic will unwrap themselves transforming the person back to their original forms. Her mask comes from her magic want in form of an ugly hag, if the make is placed over Elise's face, her appearance changes in everyones eyes as an elderly woman in ugly clothing is present. Yet once it is pulled away shows a beautiful enchantress. The color of the dress does not make her original color scheme but shows off the final transformation of showing beauty and elegance in magical power. Category:Royals Category:Females Category:Beauty and the Beast Category:Enchantress Category:Characters Category:Princesses Category:Fairies Category:Magic